


Between Hearts

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one more person she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Hearts

In the midst of her new friends' celebrations, Sarah still feels lonely. There's still something missing, some one missing, and with him has gone a chunk of her heart. Feeling eyes upon her, she lets the feeling guide her to her window.

She feels both like weeping and smiling when she sees the owl watching her from the other side. She throws open her windows and steps back as regal bird becomes sensual man. "Stay with me," she pleas, falling into his arms and wrapping her own tightly around him. <I>I'll love you.</I> His returned embrace accepts her silent proposal.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
